the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Z'Arduani
Description Territory General The Z'Arduani kingdom is situated along the backside of a Crystalspine, the pink stone wrapped in ever-constricting Contagion tendrils that seem to be attempting to tear the whole mountain down. At the base of the Spine a large, peaty clearing is lined by huts, hubs, marketplace carts, and buildings of various architectures. Carved into the surface of the Spine itself is an elaborate system of caves that provide shelter from the choking winds and acid rainstorms that drift up from the Wyrmwound on occasion. The Caves The cave system carved into the Crystalspine is an elaborate living space for all permanent members of the Z'Arduani. ''Each level, set up like floors of a tower, is designated to a general set of occupations. The interiors of each cave are eclectic mixes of decoration and architecture from each Flight of Sornieth, with each dragon bringing along with them a small piece of home. Tucked away in a dormitory-like fashion are long corridors with private rooms tucked away for dragons to have personalized living spaces. These corridors are lit up by various glowing objects and luminescent paints, and decorated by colorful woven banners that represent the personalities of the dragons who live there. The ground-level cave is set aside for residents who work in the Z’Arduani Marketplace and for injured dragons who cannot fly. Tucked in the deepest recesses of the cave are the infirmary and quarantine zones, clearly marked by heavy stone doors painted white and red. Plague tendrils often encroach over the entrance of this cave, so once every few weeks a team of dragons must spend a day hacking at the fleshy vines until the entrance is clear once more. The main opening of this cave is illuminated by torchlight, representing the tireless and valuable, yet not inexhaustible work of the peasant dragons. Without them, the kingdom would be much more dull and difficult to navigate. The second level is where the nursery rests, where hatchlings grow and where couples raise their broods. The floor of this cave is covered by peaty earth gathered from the base of the Spine and lined with small, potted Starwood saplings to create a soft, comforting atmosphere for hatchlings meanwhile giving the young ones a small taste of the outside environment. Private rooms are tucked away for caretakers and dependents. Hatchlings and dragons in the rehabilitation process can practice flying in this tall cavern due to the series of outcroppings of various heights carved into the walls of the cave. The third level of the Spine is known as the ''Takemir, which uncreatively translates to "the place of battles and meetings". This coliseum-like clearing forms a large semicircle bordered by a protective stone wall interrupted periodically by large statues of each of the Eleven Deities in a Light-dragon carving style. At the farthest arc of the semicircle sits a tall stone table with eleven seats elevated upon a platform, reserved for meetings of the Council. In front of this table is a podium upon which leader dragons can make announcements, facing into the center of the clearing so that crowds of dragons can gather to listen. When the Takemir is not being used for meetings and announcements, the clearing is open to the public for battle training. The highest level of the Spine is separated into two sections. The first is the leader's den, which is currently brightly illuminated and polished so thoroughly that is reflects like a lighthouse during the day and somewhat during the night. Lamps, glittering objects, trapped jars of light magic, and other bright things decorate the inside of the den. The Marketplace Z'Arduani Dichasi Dragons WIP History Breaking Off WIP Mutiny WIP The Terror of Three WIP A New Sunrise WIP The Next Generation WIP Members Leaders The figureheads of the kingdom and the makers of difficult decisions * Inoso: The head of the kingdom and negotiator of alliances * Daskess: Inoso's mate; Keeper of the Hoard; Glorified figurehead although he avoids political interactions or making decisions of any kind * Ariki: The granddaughter of Inoso and Daskess; Next in line for the throne under Inoso's guidance The Council A group of 11 Flight representatives who advise the leader to make culturally diverse decisions and accommodations * Zithra: Ice representative * Suaco: Wind representative * Sonameko: Water representative * Vimuth: '''Nature representative * '''Nevuren: Light representative * Sochrao: Lightning representative * Kashixe: Fire representative * Suvra: Arcane representative * Viren: Plague representative * Edaru: Earth representative * Nasja: Shadow representative Z'Arduani Dichasi Translating to "The School of New Magic," this mage academy is the pride of the Z'Arduani * Trekora: Head mage of the academy * Ryexa: A sentient golem who assists Trekora in his daily tasks * Ayrkas: Shadow mage; Symbol of alliance with Clan Virulent * Lokelam: Necromancer * Oculith: Tarot Reader Artisans and Shopkeepers Makers, traders, managers, shop owners — the beating heart of the kingdom's economy * Cordyline: Herbal Healer * Olfin: '''Owner of Silk and Satin Apparel; Symbol of alliance with Traveler's Breeze * '''Kardina: '''Owner of Silk and Satin Apparel; Tailor * '''Vynetti: Manager of the Z'Arduani Traveler's Hub * Liema: Blacksmith * Torik: '''Glassblower * '''Aruda: '''Bookbinder * '''Hasskur: '''Tanner * '''Masari: Paper Maker * Rikira: Owner of Aurixium Hatchery * Umito: Owner of Umito's Auction House Dependents Dragons that would otherwise not survive outside of the protection of the Z'Arduani *'Traiqe:' Elder *'Mitna:' War veteran; Returned from exaltation *'Baris:' Refugee from a hostile clan *'Kilenji:' Fell into the Wyrmwound and survived... If you'd call that living... *'Rechiko:' Posessed by a cursed object Others Dragons with unique roles or no specific role *'Trilo:' Holiday celebration coordinator *'Linkalti:' Gatherer *'Xiiva:' Fisherman *'Ankina: '''Beastclan Interpreter; Negotiates alliances with Beastclans *'Suikarthel: Messenger *'''Aryssa: Battle Trainer *'Jossal:' Storyteller; Former Mapmaker *'Zoviinda: '''Mad Scientist *'Edasa:' A non-sentient, animated golem built as a scare tactic during the Terror of Three *'Kuleza:' Caretaker for hatchlings, familiars, and dependents *'Romatzu:' Bone Collector *'Zhenara:' Pipelayer *'Azusa:' Cave Carver *'Nerio:''' Tunnel Digger Allied Clans WIP Category:Plague Category:Mighty Lair